


No More Piggybacks

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a lil spanking, bottom jy, jealous jb, slight fluff at the end??, top jb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: "but hyung, Jackson's back is so strong and nice to lean on!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello i have risen from the dead it's been almost 2 months since i last posted HAHA and i'm back with a new smut (kinda)
> 
> enjoy!

“Jaebum hyung!” Jinyoung called as he caught up to his boyfriend. Jaebum cringed internally at the voice. Jinyoung usually only used that tone when he wanted something from Jaebum, and Jaebum just hoped it wasn’t a piggyback ride as he was more than exhausted today from all the filming they had done. He just wanted to go back to the dorms and crash on his bed.

 

“Hyung~~ Can you carry me on your back? My legs are so tired..” Jinyoung pouted up at Jaebum. 

 

“Sorry babe, but I’m really tired today too so..” Jaebum refused gently. 

 

“Oh, it’s okay then, I’ll just ask Jackson hyung for a ride.” Jinyoung replied merrily, and Jaebum was about to agree when it hit him.  _ Wait. What?  _

 

“Why Jackson?” Jaebum frowned. “Can’t you ask Mark instead? He’s your hyung too, right?” 

 

“Yeah, but Jackson is stronger and with him I won’t feel like I’m about to fall to my death every second! Plus, his biceps are so defined  _ and  _ he smells so manly..” Jinyoung trailed off dreamily, thinking about how nice it’d be to get on Jackson’s back. 

 

Jaebum wasn’t in the mood for arguing, so against his better judgement, he let Jinyoung go ahead and cling onto Jackson like a koala. 

 

*

 

“Hyung! Jackson’s back was so comfortable, I almost fell asleep on the way back..I think I’ll ask him to piggyback me next time!” Jinyoung spoke with a bright smile, unaware of Jaebum’s darkening expression. 

 

“Oh, so now you don’t want me to piggyback you anymore?” Jaebum snapped. 

 

“Ah, hyung, that’s not what I meant! It’s just that whenever I ask you, you seem reluctant to carry me because you’re so tired already so I just wanted to give you a break..Plus, Jackson would be happy to piggyback me around all the time! Wang gae park gae for the win..” Jinyoung giggled.

 

“Fine, go to him then. And never ask me to piggyback you again.” Jaebum huffed.

 

“Aww, c’mon hyung! Are you seriously getting jealous of Jackson?” Jinyoung chuckled. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jaebum deflected, before speed-walking back to their dorms. 

 

*

 

“Jaebum hyu-” Jinyoung started.

 

“We need to talk. In private.” Jaebum asserted, cutting off the younger when they reached their dorm. He immediately span around and headed for his room, leaving no room for excuses. 

 

Jinyoung whimpered at his tone, meekly following behind Jaebum, noting the tense draw of Jaebum’s shoulders as he padded along behind Jaebum. 

 

“So what did you want to talk about-oof!” Jinyoung’s breath left him in a whoosh as he was slammed against the door once Jaebum stepped into the room. Eyes wide, he stared at Jaebum nervously, suppressing a whine that threatened to surface at the anger evident in the elder’s orbs. 

 

“So. Jackson, huh?” Jaebum quirked his lips, fixing Jinyoung with a hard stare as his hands reached for the younger’s clothed torso. He slipped his fingers under the hem of Jinyoung’s shirt, roaming the expanse of smooth, unmarked skin, thumbing at the hipbones peeking out of Jinyoung’s jeans. 

 

Jaebum sank to his knees slowly before yanking Jinyoung’s jeans down, turning him around and kneading his ass roughly through his boxers. He slapped the round globes a few times before giving in and pulling Jinyoung’s boxers down, groaning at the sight of the rapidly blooming patches on his ass where he’d just hit. 

 

“Can Jackson do this?” Jaebum asked, tracing his finger around Jinyoung’s hole before going in with his tongue, licking a fat stripe across his entrance. 

 

“Huh? Answer me. Can Jackson eat you out like I do? Can he make you cum just by rimming you?” Jaebum asked again, alternating his questions with hard smacks to Jinyoung’s butt. 

 

“N-no, hyung..” Jinyoung gasped out, arching his back and presenting his ass to Jaebum. 

 

“How many?” Jaebum asked, fingers tracing the red patches that had formed on Jinyoung’s ass. 

 

“T-ten..ahh!” Jinyoung squeezed his eyes shut as the first hit came down before he even finished his sentence, cock hard and leaking precum already.

 

“Good boy.” Jaebum praised when all ten hits were delivered, pulling Jinyoung towards the bed and smirking at the precum stains on the door where Jinyoung’s cock had rubbed against it. 

 

Jaebum quickly rid himself of his clothes, reaching for the lube and coating his cock with it before entering Jinyoung in one swift movement. He allowed no time for the younger to adjust before he was starting a steady rhythm, pounding into Jinyoung with a bruising grip on the younger’s hips. He knew there’d be marks tomorrow, and he secretly hoped the other members would see it so they knew that Jinyoung was  _ his.  _ With that in mind, Jaebum leaned down to suck hickeys all over the expanse of Jinyoung’s back, his shoulders and his collarbones before flipping him around and pulling him in for a kiss. Quickening his thrusts, Jaebum groaned as Jinyoung was no longer able to hold in his moans, letting them out for the whole dorm to hear. 

 

“You’re too loud!” Jaebum hissed as his thrusts started getting sloppier, swallowing Jinyoung’s moans with a feverish kiss as he came, shuddering throughout his orgasm but not slowing down his pace. He peppered kisses all over Jinyoung’s stomach, grinning as his tummy contracted cutely with every breath he took, dipping his tongue into the belly button–and then Jinyoung was coming with a shout, hips bucking up in search of friction on his neglected cock. Jaebum reached for it, stroking him through his orgasm but Jinyoung didn’t seem to want that, making grabby hands at Jaebum and tugging him in for another kiss instead. Jaebum leaned in close, causing Jinyoung’s cock to rub against his abdomen and the younger let out a moan, releasing another weak spurt of cum that dribbled down his cock. Jaebum grinned, enveloping Jinyoung’s erection in his mouth and lapping up the mess, which was enough to make Jinyoung instantly hard again. Jaebum then coaxed him through a second orgasm, fingers carding through Jinyoung’s hair gently afterwards, bodies limp and spent from their activities. There was no longer anger in Jaebum’s gaze, only pure fondness and admiration for the younger as Jinyoung nuzzled further into Jaebum’s neck, inhaling his scent. Jinyoung was about to drift off to sleep when Jaebum spoke up softly, “Hey, Jinyoung-ah.”

 

“Yeah?” Jinyoung grunted noncommittally, eyes closed and wanting to fall asleep already. 

 

“No more piggybacks from Jackson.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed <3
> 
> if you didn't, um;;; sorry
> 
> my twitter's @ahgabounce if you wanna follow for updates and shiz yea
> 
> -Joy


End file.
